


September Song

by Rixxy8173571m3W1p3



Series: The Fluffy Adventures With Your Boyfriend Doofus Rick [69]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Adorable Doofus Rick (Rick and Morty), Apologies, Askbox Fic, Assumptions, Based on A Willie Nelson Song, Based on Song Lyrics, Blushing, Books, Comfort, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Dinner, Doofus Rick Being Sweet, Doofus is a Sweetheart, Dresses, Established Relationship, F/M, Fish, Flirting, Flowers, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Forgiveness, Gift Giving, Hammocks, Holding Hands, Hope, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ice Cream, Jewelry, Kissing, Love Confessions, Memories, Men Crying, Necklaces, One of My Favorites, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pretending To Be Mature, Promises, References My Other Fics, Restaurants, Rick Being an Asshole, Rick Speaking Spanish, Rick is Multilingual, Science, Self Confidence Issues, Shopping, Slow Dancing, Tea, Ties & Cravats, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Wiping Someone's Mouth, dinner date, interruptions, talking nerdy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 13:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3
Summary: In this fic the reader tries to be more reserved and mature for Rick, but what will he think?





	1. In Want Of Maturity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PorkChop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorkChop/gifts), [Hoodoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodoo/gifts), [kittenwrath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenwrath/gifts), [xerxezra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xerxezra/gifts).



> References and context to the Eldredge tie knot is from my fic [Suit and Tie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562949)

The evenings were beginning to cool, and it was now, to your disappointment, fall. This meant a change in the seasonal menus at most of the restaurants around town, an obscene abundance of pumpkin spice flavored items, and time for Zeta-7 to knit a new cozy for the teapot; as well as numerous sweaters. This also meant there would be more lovely dates where he'd find reasons to spoil you, and for you to try and fail to convince him otherwise. And tonight, as could be expected, you had to figure out what to wear for your fancy dinner date.

You had an idea of what you were supposed to wear; you've seen enough movies to know, but as to what you would wear was a better question. There was the lovely blazer you bought the other day to go with one of your skirts; all in your attempt to look more mature, as well as other dresses and blouses that were divine. Still, it was strange. 

You hadn't minded the way you looked because you haven't changed all that much over the years, except for weight gain of course, but standing next to him made you seem like a child; not to mention how many people mistook Rick as your father rather than a boyfriend. And being the silly women you were, you had ideas as to how to rectify the situation, and in your latest attempt to dazzle Zeta-7, you thought of dressing more ladylike and proper; maybe you two wouldn't be given so much attention while out on romantic dinner dates together; especially at upscale restaurants. Honestly, he didn't care if you went out in a t-shirt and skinny jeans or dressed up, he thought you were beautiful; bless his soul

You preferred comfortable, but you wanted to try and look nice, and tonight, you were going to impress him.

Your experience with fancy places was little to none except for where Rick had brought you, but the trouble wasn't necessarily the place, or maybe it slightly was, but the idea of being around people tonight made you anxious. With uppity folk, you were expected to act a certain way, and talk in a manner befitting a proper, young lady. And well, you didn't belong in those kind of places with uptight folk who'd rather spend a years allowance on an outfit than in the more important things, but then again that was people; they would do as they wished. Not to say all people with heavy wallets acted as such, Zeta-7 didn't, but it was usually the case.

Those thoughts aside, you were more keen in winning in his eyes, and all week you had been reading up on various subjects, hoping that if he had brought up any of them, you could at least have an intelligible response. You loved that he didn't flaunt his intelligence, but you wondered often what it would've been like to be his intellectual equal. To have riveting conversations that would turn his head, to spin small tales which would prove you weren't just a lonely, anxious, inside kind of girl who stayed at home, typing away stories loosely based on your life.

Oh, maybe the black dress would be better you thought. Then again, the blue chiffon reminded you of his eyes; always, forever blue.

* * *

After an hour or so of fussing, you settled on the blue collared chiffon when you found that the black dress didn't quite fit; blame the leftover brownies. It didn't matter, you looked great, and were waiting for him to pick you up. You checked your makeup again in the hallway mirror just to be sure, happy that the minimalist look fit the aesthetic you were going for; girl next door meets 1940s dream girl. The pearl necklace which laid elegantly about your neck was still simple, and there was no imperfection which you could detect, but something was missing; no, you hadn't forgotten to remove any tags, and you brushed your teeth, so what could it be? 

Before you could give it any further thought, you heard a knock and it was no surprise who it could be. You opened the door but was met with a sense of deja vu when you saw him in his black, double-breasted suit, with his hair combed back, and a loose tie in his left hand. “Let me guess,” you teased. “Eldredge tie knot?”

Giving you a sheepish smile, he nodded. “Y-yeah.”

“Come in, I'm sure we can fix this.”

Just like then, he was flustered, but not because he was having issues with the Plutonians; thank goodness. Oh, this time he rambled on about facing difficulties with his latest experiment, and how he had managed to burn part of his eyebrow; feeling a bit self-conscious about his appearance. Honestly, the damage was so minimal, that all it took was a bit of blending using one of your eyeliner pencils, and gentle reassurances that he was still the apple of your eye. It would be a few more minutes before he felt alright; albeit a little stressed, as were you, but everything would be alright.

* * *

Swinging your legs out of the car, the hand which assisted you was the very same beloved hand you had always associated with wisdom, hard work, and a reflection of the life lived by him, though you hadn't remembered seeing the bruise near his thumb; it might've been from the accident. You looked up at him, and he smiled down at you. It wasn't easy to walk let alone stand in your heels, and you felt your balance was a little shaky, but he supported you with a strong arm around your waist, smiling protectingly, and whispering softly. “I-I-I got you princess.”

At the sound of this pet name, you felt a slight warmth rush to your cheeks, but you laughed it off as though it were intentional, and said cooly. “Thank you Mr. Sanchez.”

For the next half hour, he carried himself in a dreamy, contented state, watching you from the corner of his eye, being charming in his particular, dorky way, pulling out your chair, taking the lead and ordering for you both, and blushing when you fluttered your lashes. Even in his well dressed, dapper state, you could see that that there was no alteration in his behavior; the happy go lucky old man and friend was there. That was half the allure, wasn't it? And you were trying to remain calm on the outside, but melting on the inside everytime he smiled sweetly and knowingly if he happened to think of an inside joke.

Having made it this far without incident brought him a measure of relief, and once the champagne was poured, he took a sip, and pushed it to the side in favor of his water glass, and went on to explain himself in an excitable, happy manner; eager to list every ingredient and their purpose in your meals, possibly more qualified then the chef when it came to his palette. However, when the subject of food passed, he carried onto the next subject. In the current light, filtered through a dozen gilded, crystal chandeliers his eyes were twice if not three times brighter, taking on the pigments which you had seen in the chapters of your memory; lightning storms, Morpho butterflies, summer skies, and a particular rose bush which was protected by an old birdcage in his conservatory. God, this man was gorgeous when he talked of his passions. Though, it made you wonder if he thought of you in a similar fashion; you certainly hoped he would.

However, whichever fanciful feelings which were felt, were fighting a quiet battle with annoyance by the nearby patrons.

Every so often, you'd notice the wait staff making faces at his intelligent speeches and language, while those in the table over snickered as though Zeta-7 were weaving fairytales. You didn't see why people couldn't keep their eyes and ears to themselves, but thankfully Rick was happily oblivious; hardly able to eat a bite in between his explanation of the plant he successfully grew from 50,000-year-old seeds. It certainly wasn't as technical as you thought it would've been; extracting tissue from the seeds, placing it in vials, and successfully germinating the plants; which grew, flowered, and, after a while, created seeds of their own. As usual, it was fascinating, and you didn't want to miss a word of it, and leaned in closer to listen better. Yet, you had a few thoughts of your own. “What is it that you hoped to accomplish by doing that? De-extinction?”

Lowering his fork, he brightened. “Y-y-y-y-yes! As well as lead th-the way into bringing back other plants which c-could be used for the benefit of humanity. Have y-y-you been reading my notes? Did you - have we talked about this already?”

“A little,” you smiled up, behind a champagne glass. “but I must say Rick, that is a big feat, turning the impossible into the improbable. How do you do you do it while maintaining your composure?”

“Gosh, it's - it was a-a group effort after all. You did help by being s-so supportive.”

From the corner of your eye, you were sure the lady two tables down was watching your every move; might as well give her something to see. Maybe not, but this wasn't about her. Touching his hand, you softened, trying to keep your focus on him. “Even so, it takes a genius, as well a mind illumined by the creativity of a cheerful soul. And I believe that's you.”

Giving your hand a squeeze, absentmindedly brushing his thumb on the back of your hand, he blushed. “You're t-t-too good to me.”

Moving your chair closer, you pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, eliciting a light gasp. “Not at all Rick, you simply deserve it.”

“D-do I?”

“If earned, which you have, then you do.”

Scratching the back of his neck, he chuckled. “Boy, th-thats - I-I don't know what to say?”

“Well, then why don't we talk about what you do know. I'd love to know your thoughts on cloning extinct animals from well-preserved cells with intact nuclei.”

You might as well had told him the meaning of life with the way he teared up, and dropped his fork, but he went on with many a term you half understood. Yet, he was still magical, even in your want of understanding.

* * *

Walking down Main Street, you two were a bit mismatched in comparison to the usual folk that enjoyed the nightlife in this part of town, but he didn't seem to mind. Neither did you, cause compared to the others guys, your well-dressed man was above all the rest. And with how well everything was going, you hoped the rest of the evening would prove to be as successful. “I'm sorry I kept you from eating.”

“N-n-not at all. You - you brought up ideas th-that I haven't considered. It's nice t-t-to get a different perspective on things. Did y-y-you enjoy dinner?”

“I did,” you admitted. “but I really wished there would've been more dessert options.”

“M-me too, but if y-you want we can get some ice cream.”

Again, he was still just Rick, but you continued to try to appear more grown than your years proved you were. “That would be nice.”

Getting into the car, he was about to start it, but then pulled his hand away from the ignition, turning to face you. “I um - are y-y-you feeling alright?”

Had he noticed?

“Yeah. Why do you ask?”

Twiddling his fingers, he admitted. “You've been um - been a-a little quiet lately.”

“I have?” 

The lines about his mouth and forehead deepened, and touching your hand lightly, he wonders. “Did I-I do something?”

“What? No, not at all.”

“Are y-you sick? Is - is something bothering you?” 

“Not that I could think of.”

He studied you, pained that you insisted otherwise. “Okay, I-I see."


	2. These Precious Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ice Cream Rick belongs [Porkchop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorkChop/profile). References to the flowers can be found here ([The Language Of Flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998600)) and pizza rolls here ([Sick Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915369))

The mom and pop ice cream parlor which could be found at the edge of town offered over twenty flavors and twice as many topping options. Rick thought you'd prefer this quiet atmosphere over the crowd that would've surrounded Ice Cream Ricks truck in the Citadel; he was right. Though it really was a shame since Ice Cream Rick was actually pretty nice. After ordering, you two sat by the window with the best view of a lonely backroad and a white GMC truck. 

“I-I-I like that you went for the rainbow jimmies.” Rick commented as he popped a mini gummy bear into his mouth. 

“Hmm? Yeah, I like the texture.”

Which was true, but it wasn't the whole truth. You loved sprinkles on just about any dessert they could be placed on. They were fun, colorful, and your dad's favorite topping. They reminded you of good times. You continued. “And they're a classic. Wouldn't you agree?”

“I-I do. Would you say that y-your favorite flavor?”

Savoring the flavor of your chocolate ice cream, you nodded. “Yeah.”

Smiling softly, he seemed to be ruminating on this information, before storing it away and eating a spoonful of his pistachio ice cream. After a little while, he managed to get a bit of it on the side of his mouth, which made you giggle. And because old habits die hard, you picked up a napkin and wiped his face clean. Under your fingertips, his skin had that masculine roughness that came from constant shaving. Of course, you were familiar with it, but these slight reminders that came about by chance never failed to amaze you.

However, you were quick to pull your hand back because he wasn't a fan of public displays of affection, though it seemed to have the opposite effect, with him reaching out and placing your hand back on his cheek, and leaning into it. “I'm glad y-you were able to come with me today.”

Seeing as the shop owner was in the back room, you relaxed a little. “I am too.”

Rick was always a little funny when he got sentimental, which was why it didn't surprise you too much when his eyes bore through you as he said. “Me encanta estar c-contigo.”

“Rick,” you began, wanting to let this facade go and declare every single word of affection your heart felt inclined to say, but just as soon as you thought you were going to crack, you restrained yourself, and simply said. “your ice cream is going to melt.”

Several beats of silence passed, and he acknowledged what you had said, but he went on. “You - I-I sometimes wish I could carry you in my pocket, and have you look after me all the time, but th-that's silly isn't it? It's not realistic, and that w-would be selfish.”

“If it's you, then I don't think it is. While it wouldn't necessarily be practical to miniaturize me and carry me around, isn't the beauty of a relationship knowing that you're always on someone's mind and that they are out there somewhere caring and thinking about you?”

“Certainly, but what I-I meant to say is that it'd be nice if this was our life. If I could keep y-you and if you and me ugh - all th-the time…we - if we….” he faltered, fixing his eyes on something else in the room. 

“You don't mean eating ice cream do you?”

With a sigh, he relinquished the hold he had on your hand, “N-no.” and continued to eat his ice cream; resigned, and slightly embarrassed. You couldn't help but feel a slight disappointment. It's not like he wanted to say the magic words. Right?

* * *

After ice cream, you two visited the bookstore on the corner of Kinder St and Lavue Ave; which had not only a coffee shop but a toy store connected to it. As soon as one entered into it, you were met with the latest best sellers, books on travel and wellness, as well as souvenirs; it was one of few places that didn't bother you if it was cramped. To your left next to the window were those mint boxes which said Adventure Awaits, and it filled you with gladness as picked one up; thinking of little things you'd put in it after all the mints were gone. For his part, Zeta-7 seemed to know exactly what he was going for, disappearing in the back where all the used books were. Not knowing whether to follow or look around, you just did as you pleased.

Past the Keychain holder, above the box of mini hands, you found a Mister Rogers mug. You loved that wholesome old man who used to teach lessons and play with puppets on PBS; Rick reminded you of him too. On the label, it said that when you added hot water to the mug, Mister Rogers would change from a suit jacket into his cardigan. Seeing as Zeta-7 hadn't returned yet, you decided to buy it and continued to look around until he soon returned with an older book in hand. “I-I-I hope I hadn't kept you waiting long.”

Facing the bookshelf, pulling out books that you were mildly interested in, you answered. “I knew you would show up eventually.”

Noticing the stack of books you had, he asked sweetly. “M-m-mi corazón, do you want me t-to hold those books for you? They look a-a little heavy.”

You weren't sure how long you could keep up this facade of being mature and not melting into a puddle everytime he said things like that, with him being as darling as he was. Nonetheless, you nodded and he lightened the burden on your arms.

“Wow,” he brightened. “I-I didn't know you liked Alexandre Dumas.” And picking out another book, he wondered. “Have y-you ever read this?”

“The Man In the Iron Mask? No,” you admitted sadly. “but when I was in high school I did read about a third of The Count of Monte Cristo. I even have a postcard that my old English teacher sent me from Europe that had a picture of one of the buildings that was used in the movie.”

“That's s-s-so cool. Do - do you enjoy classic literature?”

Wholeheartedly, you replied. “Isn't it the best kind?”

“I-I-I don't know,” he softened. “but I don't know what I'd do without them.”

You thought of his home library then, with its eclectic mixture of languages, colors, and topics, and it made you feel warm in your soul. “If your home library tells me anything, it's that you have a healthy appetite for books.”

He glanced at your lips after you said this, but made no attempt to follow whatever thought which might've come to mind. Instead, you two carried on a lengthy discussion on books, how many were a social commentary of the time period, and how they influenced the world you lived in. For once you didn't have to pretend you knew something you didn't, cause you did know. Quite intimately in fact. And within the small spaces between shelves and bodies, where you'd normally feel claustrophobic, you were safe amongst all the friends you had yet to meet amongst the pages, and with Zeta-7 whose warm words and tall body shielded you from the curious eyes of the cashier.

* * *

A stack of books sat quietly in the back seat of his car. Crickets chirped, and there were random feral cats here and there, but there was only you and him as far as you were concerned. September Song by Willie Nelson played on the car radio as he led you into a natural waltz next to the town lake, and moonlight reflected in his eyes. If you hadn't been so afraid of drowning, maybe you would've preferred to dance on the dock, but like this, it felt right.

_Oh, it's a long long while_

_From May to December_

_But the days grow short_

_When you reach September_

_When the autumn weather_

_Turns leaves to flame_

_One hasn't got time_

_For the waiting game_

With your head resting on his chest, he hummed along to the melody. More than once you heard a sniffle but assumed it was just Zeta-7 caught up in the moment again. 

_Oh the days dwindle down_

_To a precious few. .._

_September, November. .._

_And these few precious days_

_I'll spend with you._

_These precious days_

_I'll spend with you._

You thought every day spent with him was precious, and you had to admit that you weren't sure at the beginning of your relationship if it would've worked out, but you were glad that the both of you took a chance, and had been pleasantly surprised ever since. And after all this time, now that it was the fall again, you wondered what the next year and the year after that would be like; the possibilities are endless. However, your train of thought was broken when Zeta-7 stopped dancing and stood there; covering his face, wanting to disappear.

“Rick?”

“I'm - I'm sorry, but I-I-I-I can't do this.”

“Can't do what?”

“I-I-I can't pretend that everything's o-okay. Something's th-the matter isn't it?”

“No there isn't.” you denied.

“Then why are y-y-you so quiet? Are w-we breaking up? Are you - are you leaving me?”

You literally wanted to smack yourself for being such an idiot. “No! Why would you think that?”

Using his phone, he paused the music and passed a hand through his hair in an attempt to calm himself. “Y-y-you haven't been yourself all evening. I thought for a moment that maybe th-things were alright back in the bookstore, but you - I know y-you were holding back. I know how much you love books, and writing is y-y-y-your passion, but you were hesitant in sharing your opinions on either subject. M-mi corazón,” he pleaded, the lines about his forehead and mouth deepening. “please b-be honest with me. Is this it?”

“No, it's not.”

Your plan, which you thought has been working went horribly wrong. So much for trying to act like an adult for once. Man, you only wanted to entice him, which you somewhat succeeded, but because of your stupid games, you'd led him to believe that you were unsatisfied with your relationship. If anything, you were unsatisfied with how you handled this. “Believe me Ricky, you haven't done anything wrong. In fact,” you sighed, your chest aching from the bloom of anxiety. “you've only been sweet and charming. But I….oh, I was only trying to impress you.”

“Huh? Wh-what?”

“Exactly. Whatever I thought I'd accomplish, it…..I only managed to mess it up. Again. You probably wouldn't get it,” Or maybe he would, but you weren't feeling like yourself. “but sometimes I feel like all you did was pull me out of my little bubble so I could wreak havoc. I'm not any different from hundreds of other versions of me, am I? Cause, if I'm like them, then how did I end up with you? How did I get so lucky to be with someone so wonderful? I hope they are happy because I am with you.”

With a hand pressed over his heart, a single tear made its way down his cheek. “M-me too. I'm so happy with you.”

“Somehow, despite all my inadequacies, you want me. I mean, is it stupid to believe that I just wanted to be different from all those other copies? That I just wanted you to think I was mature?”

Zeta-7 looked at you with a wistful hope in his eyes.“No, it's - it's not stupid. You - you did that f-for me?”

“Who else dear honey man of mine? Maybe it can't be helped and I'll just be what I am,” you confessed. “but for a moment I wanted to be different. So I gave myself the look and didn't overreact. And most of all, kept my mouth shut so you wouldn't get bored of my rambling. I know I talk too much.”

“N-no, that's not - have I led you t-to believe you weren't good enough?”

“Not on purpose, but I can't help but feel that way sometimes. We both know I'm not that special. I mean, the only impressive thing I've ever done is eat 37 pizza rolls, and not kill the flowers you gave me. I'm so sorry,” you cried, “I'm sorry you got stuck with an idiot.”

He pulled you in for a tight embrace, smoothing out your hair. “D-don't ever say that.” he cooed. “You're - you're clever, lovely, and always give me something t-t-to smile about.”

“Anyone can do that.”

Pulling back a little, he gave your shoulder a squeeze and softened. “N-no, not at all. Y-you give away dreams, smiles, and kindness. You're reliable, and I-I can trust you. And there is no one in the universe th-that could compare t-to you when it comes to being the perfect woman. If anything, I'm th-the defect here.”

“No, you're perfect Ricky.”

Placing a lock of hair behind your ear, he continued. “I'm glad y-you think so, but this isn't a-about me. You - you dressed up today, in a-a elegant dress that I'd n-never seen before,” and pressing a kiss behind your ear, he whispered with a little gleam of pride in his eyes.. “wearing the perfume I-I-I made you. Smelling like a-a dream.”

Again, how anyone considered this charmer a doofus you'd never know. “I had been saving it for a special occasion.”

“Everyday with you is - is special.”

“Oh Rick. That's…thank you.”

Pointing at your feet, “And I noticed that you're closer t-t-to my height today, but your feet must be hurting by now. Would y-you like to take them off?”

Oh, your feet were screaming. And now that you weren't pretending, you slipped out of your shoes which made you lose about four inches. Picking up your shoes and shoes and dusting them off, he continued. “That must feel better. I-I-I had to wear heels for a case once. It ugh - it's not practical when y-y-you have to run.”

“Right? I don't see how other women do it, cause I can't. I'm not even sure why I own them. I should just burn those things.”

You'd say it was half relief, half joy that made him laugh wholeheartedly at this, and you didn't see how it could be so funny. You poked him and pouted, and he delighted in this. “See?” he chuckled, looking at you in that funny way he did from time to time. 

“See what?”

“This. This is th-the girl I fell in love with,” he stated matter of factly. “the one who likes t-to be comfortable, speaks her mind and prefers those jeans with th-the rip on the side. Not to mention those graphic t-shirts. Or cute pj's.”

Your breath caught a little at this confession. How could the smartest man in the universe adore an impertinent person like you? Maybe the same way you could love the smartest man; you just do. In your girlish voice, you said. “I only wanted you to be proud of me.”

Holding you a fraction tighter, he pressed a light kiss to your temple and chuckled sweetly. “Y-you already do princess. Today y-you made an effort for me, and that's impressive, but honestly, I want you t-t-to be comfortable and dress up how y-you like. You as yourself is what impresses me, because you have s-s-so much spirit, and I - that's what makes y-you gorgeous.”

This time you didn't even try to hide your blush. 

“Oh Rick, hearing you say that really does make me feel silly. Why did I do this to myself? What was I thinking?”

“I believe y-you're still trying to figure it all out like the rest of us, and I can't get mad at you for th-that because you're wonderfully human. You had good intentions, and th-that's what counts.”

“Can you forgive me?”

“I al-already have.”


	3. One Hasn't Got Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Kitten-wrath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenwrath) there's a reference to one of your fics. I'm sure you'll know it immediately, but to those that don't the read her fic here ([The Cookie Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964022/chapters/37233332))
> 
> I'm really proud of this fic. It references many of my other fics since most of them being to my Fluffy Adventures With Your Boyfriend Doofus Rick series. I would list all the references, but there's too many. Though, I can list a few of the bigger references for context ([Sentimental Reasons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483474/chapters/35943636), [As The World Falls Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017726), [The Little Big Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993626/chapters/37314221))

Random fish jumped out of the water, a cricket jumped over his foot, and there you two were amidst the music of the night. You sat on the hood of his car, swinging your feet back and forth, wondering what was going on inside of that head of his. You knew Zeta-7 was studying you, with one his hands in his pocket while the other held your heels, half hidden by the darkness. Was he worried you were going to walk barefoot on the gravel, or preoccupied with the state of your naked feet? Might've been the shade of nail polish you had on your toes, or simply he was thinking of a completely unrelated topic; of which you may never know. Nonetheless, you were compelled to apologize again in order to fill up the gap of conversation. “Rick, I really am sorry if I ruined our date. I should've just talked to you about how I was feeling.”

Walking around the car, placing your discarded heels in the back seat, Zeta-7 opened the trunk and searched around until he found what he was looking for. “Y-y-you didn't ruin our date,” he assured, dropping on one knee beside you so he could slip his sandals on your feet. “you saved it. It's - it's one less thing t-to worry about. Boy, I'm glad I-I still had a pair of flip flops in the trunk. They sure came in handy.”

“How long have those been in there.”

“I'd say a-a few months.”

A few months probably meant they'd been in there since that time you two went to the beach. You checked your now sandaled foot, giggling at the dramatic size differences between your foot and the sandal. “Hmm, I guess this means I'm not Cinderella; the slipper doesn't fit. That's a good thing because prince charming is _so_ not my type.”

When he stood back up, he wondered. “Then what is y-your type?”

You'd think he'd by now that you had never been crazy about guys. Sure, in your teen years you had your random crushes on the guys in your art and science class, but nothing specific came to mind as to why they were appealing to you; you had other more activities which kept you happily diverted. And now, taking in the sharp lines of his suit, and eager want of understanding, you felt your heart flutter as it did when he was especially attractive to you. It wasn't so much in his appearance but in the feelings you had when light-hearted, casual sweetness flitted across the lines of romanticism; when smart, witty repartee translated to golden words, soft touches, and knowing. But to Rick, he needed both the conscious and unconscious understanding; the affirmation that you held him in high regard. “That's a good question Ricky. You know it's not goblin kings or fire-breathing dragons who are cursed princes in disguise, neither is it swimsuit models, or rock stars, and never villains. Honestly, I didn't know I had a type until I met someone who challenged the conventional rules.”

With raised brow, he shifted his weight to his other foot, pleasantly intrigued. “Is th-that so?”

Why the smartest man in the universe had to doubt the validity of his place in your heart and skeptical when varying parties voiced conflicting opinions would perhaps be the ongoing mystery, but you dare not hurt him further. “It is. I like people who are comforting, who can cook and garden. Maybe they'll tell me silly stories, and make me tea before they say goodnight. Being multilingual never hurt, and if they have a cute stutter, they might as well kill me with cuteness when paired with darling buck teeth. Hmm, reminds me of a certain mountain king I knew once upon a dream. Though the only difference between him and you is that he was very lonely, and as for you, I hope you'll never have to be again.”

You looked up at him, with cheeks flaming after this sort confession, finding that your usual open affections were a mix teasing and simple flirtations, but you looked away from his burning, but altogether odd gaze of his since your heart beated wildly in your chest from it; for a great deal of the time, you two were very casual with one another as you had been when you were just friends. Zeta-7 stepped closer, and put his hand under your chin and lifted your face to look at it keenly. “With you,” he smiled protectingly before he pressed a kiss on your forehead. “I-I-I never will be.”

You certainly hoped so. “Rick, I think it's getting late. Should we call it a night?”

“Are y-you tired?”

“Not in the slightest. Why? Feeling like an adventure?”

“Not exactly, but can I take y-you somewhere?”

“Sure. As long as you're there, then I don't mind.”

* * *

You snuggled into his side, trying to steal as much warmth as you could. “Since when did you have a hammock?”

“Since th-this morning. Do you like it?”

“I love it. Especially since it gives me an excuse to just come over and chill in the backyard. Maybe do a little bird watching, flirt with the gardener. You know.”

“Gosh, y-you can come over whenever you want. Mi casa es s-su casa. Remember?”

His home was your home? Well, you always felt it was in a way. As ever there was a feeling of unchangingness about the night sky, and with you two returning to the general lazy routine that was as delightful as it was elusive, you wondered how you were going to convince yourself to leave the comfort of his arms. You were happy that he chose to allow tonight's events go, and focus on the good parts, but while things changed at a steady pace, there were moments like this and in between, like at the ice cream shop which made you conscious of his want of family; of intimacy; of closeness to chase away all the lonely shadows which were always around the corner. You owed him a great deal, and honestly, you were in want of those things too. “I'm happy that you say that Rick,” you answered matter of factly. “because I can't wait for the day when it really is. Well, whenever you're home is ready to receive me.”

The hand which had been absentmindedly rubbing your arm stopped. And again, you heard him sniffle as was typical when he was emotional, and his heart was beating a little fast. You sincerely hoped you wouldn't hurt him with all this excitement. And when he calmed a little, he turned his body to face you, smiling softly at this possibility. “I-I-I look forward to that day too.”

* * *

Pots and pans are moved around, and he began to make his special brew. Unlike the mediocre ingredients which you had in your home, Zeta-7 had some of the freshest, and most potent herbs and spices which could be found in this part of the world. If you hadn't known better you'd say they were brought straight from India, and then to your surprise, he proceeded to tell you that they were, and how he regularly visits when he can. With delight, he tells of the exotic culture, of its people, the food, and the points of interest that would never be found in travel pamphlets; painting scenes and landscapes.

Like always he knew how to match your mood to a flavor, and give you just what you needed. From the cabinets, and from the pantry he retrieved what he needed, and lined them up on the counter. Whole cloves, green cardamom pods, cinnamon sticks, which he breaks into pieces, freshly chopped ginger, ground nutmeg, white peppercorns, star anise, and loose black tea. Soon, the air was full of spices, and the Masala Tea was near completion; it was your favorite and made you think of many other similar times when you two sat together over tea to discuss many a topic which was suitable to talk about in the evening. With care, Rick poured his concoction into your new mug, and he poured his into a Shoney's mug and lightened both with milk, and sweetened them with honey. With the spoon he used to stir, he tasted it to be sure, then held it out to you. “I hope it's t-to your liking.”

“You know it always is, for you know what I like.” The first sip is heavenly, and you sigh happily as he watches you in amusement. “Rick, what's so funny?”

He holds your gaze for a moment, before he chuckles. “It's a-a secret.”

You stuck out your tongue, but he doesn't relent and goes on to drinking his tea. Zeta-7 can be a tease when he wanted to be, but he isn't so unkind as to not apologize. “I'm sorry, I-I-I don't mean to offend you or anything, but I'd love to make it up to you if you'd let me. I um - I got something for you.”

Pulling several small boxes from his inner suit pockets, which were definitely bigger in the inside, he handed them to you. “When I was on Mars last month, I saw a few things that reminded me of you. Do you want t-t-to know what they are?”

“Rick, you didn't have to do this. You spoil me enough as it is, but I would like to know.”

“Gosh, I wanted t-t-to do it. After all, y-you are my favorite.”

“I better be.” you winked. “Should I open it now?”

“If y-y-you want to. I hope y-you will like them.”

Taking a deep breath, you carefully unwrapped the sparkly gift paper and opened the first box which had a precious rose quartz apple brooch that you had only seen on TV. “Is this what I think it is?”

“Almost. Y-you see, on Mars, they manufacture a-a lot of - many similar products which you could find on Earth, except they tend t-to be more technological. This, for example, was originally made t-to act as a decorative cooling device for those really hot Martian days, but I modified it t-to do this.”

Cupping your hands with his, you gasped as it warmed your hands, and an inner calm took over you. He continued. “It'll calm you down any time you feel overwhelmed, and it doubles as a-a hand warmer. All y-you have to do is think good thoughts, and it'll magnify them.”

Unable to see where the hidden technology and mechanisms were, you wondered. “Is it magic?”

“Hohoho, if y-you want it to be. I-I-I know you don't - don't always like how you're meds make y-you feel and I wanted you to be able to be comfortable. And it'll come in handy when winter comes a-around.”

Trying it for yourself, it made you wonder as it soothed you if he had used properties from those empathic plants that existed on the planet with the ioculus and giant flowers. Who knows, but it felt wonderful, like a balm for your soul. Opening the next box, there was a hair clip in the shape of a puppy dragon. “Oh my goodness,” you gasped. “this is just too precious. Rick, what did you…how did you... ”

“I-I know how much you love them. It's not like th-the real thing, but it's c-cute isn't it?”

You didn't hesitate to clip it on your hair, feeling your smile growing. “Its freaking adorable. Sweet, sweet cookie man, please tell me they make other jewelry with similar designs.”

“Hohoho, they do but th-they sort of double as weapons. The hair clip can only summon them when th-they are within range of-of course.”

“What if I wanted to be queen of the puppy dragons? You never know, maybe I'm a dangerous woman. I can be ferociously adorable. When I want to be.”

Zeta-7 seemed to be considering this idea, and you had to poke him to make him realize you had simply been joking; mostly joking. The last box which laid on your lap was a bit heavier, and there were several layers of holographic tissue paper you had to peel away before you finally saw what it was. You felt tears prick at the back of your eyes sight of it; a miniature glass terrarium necklace, with a shrunken sunflower that had an iridescent shimmer on its petals.“You couldn't have bought this. Did you make it?”

“I-I did for the most part. That's a hybrid sunflower that can only be found on the Citadel, and I used metals that can rival gold and silver in its durability. It's - I-I-I could go into the mechanics of it, but I-I think that would ruin the surprise. M-mi corazón, if-if you look inside you'll see what I-I see when I think of you.”

Staring at it intently, it took a retina scan to verify the user, and then you saw clips of his memories of you. You saw yourself from his perspective, dancing around him while wearing your hello kitty pajamas; of you all sniffly and sick on the couch; that time you had flour on your cheeks after your failure in baking; of you blowing kisses; of you fast asleep amongst all the plants of his conservatory; of your joy as you pointed to things from the ferris wheel; of your hands as you touched up his makeup on his arms; of painting; of your tears and surprise; of huddling for warmth; of feeding his turtles; of you standing in the rain, drenched from head to toe; of you handing him clover; of your right above him, tickling and kissing him in the grass; of your Rick cosplay; of you standing in the half light of the moon; as a princess, confused as to who was who as you stepped into the ballroom; of hundreds of butterflies shielding you; trying to hide a shameless amount of candy; of you commanding plants to your will; of you sitting on the ground with a scraped knee and mess of Doritos and very surprisingly of you as a child handing him a rose from your father's garden before it all faded away. “I can't believe this.” you gasped, looking away in favor of Rick. “You've met me before?”

Scratching the back of his neck, he confessed sadly. “Yeah.”

“So when you said it wasn't the first time you waited for me, then what? You really did meet me as a child? In this dimension?”

“It's a-a long story. You probably wouldn't even remember.”

“Why didn't you say anything?”

“For very similar reasons as t-to why I had to wait in your dream. It's - I've known a-about you even before y-you were born, but that's - that's a-a different story for another day. As I said, it's a-a-a really long story, but I promise t-t-to tell you everything.”

He saw you grow up in real life and in a dream, he must have known about you for years. And yet, he waited. Why? That brought up so many other questions, but for now, you only considered him with a softer, deeper affection. “You're full of surprises aren't you? Always one step ahead of me. I'd say that's not fair, but I don't have a right to. You always have a good reason. You….you really do know me, don't you?”

Feeling warm lips on your temple, he chuckled. “N-n-not everything, but I like t-to try. I doubt anyone could know everything, but I- I like you. I-I-I know you could do better, but I just want you.”

“To think that all I wanted was for you to like me more.”

“Hohoho, I doubt I-I could like you less. Y-you're everything to me.”

Leaning down towards you, he captured your mouth in a firm kiss, and you tugged on his tie to bring him closer. He tasted like cardomen and promises, was everything and you couldn't think of a better way to end your date, but then to you disappointment, you heard the familiar sound of a portal and a couple of guard Ricks stepped through; their dimension numbers worn prominently on thier chests. “Yo ding doing, breaks over. They need you back in the lab pronto!” And when they fully stepped into the kitchen, they joked amongst themselves about how such a good for nothing Rick be capable of knowing what to do with a woman, let alone be so _well_ acquainted with one.

Zeta-7 visibly winced at their laughter since they had come at an inopportune time, but for your sake tried to remain strong. “I-I-I guess our date really is over.”

“It was nice while it lasted.”

“Come on Doofus,” yelled the head guard. “we don't have all day. You can play with her later.”

“I'm - I'm sorry about this,” he whispered. “I sh-should have told you that there was a-a chance of being called into work.”

“Don't worry, I'm sure they need you for something really important. You know I'll be here when you come back. Don't you? I'll be fine, really I will be. Be careful Ricky. I love you.”

Pulling you into a tight hug, he was hesitant to let you go, but at the urging of his superior, he let go with a frustrated sigh, removed his suit jacket, and grabbed his lab coat and followed after them. Once gone, you cleaned up, and wiped down the counters and table. Seeing his jacket, and not wanting it to wrinkle, you picked it up and hung it in the hallway closet. Though, once it was hung, you noticed a slight bulge in one of the inner pockets. You had a feeling, though thinking it could possibly be otherwise, you reached down, and pulled out a box; a single glance to confirmed it. Zeta-7 had intended to make an honest woman out of you.

With shaky hands, you slipped it over your ring finger, and felt hot tears run down your cheeks; you had possibly ruined his opportunity to propose. When you felt that you had worn it for an inappropriate amount of time, you pulled it off and placed it back in the box; it wasn't yours yet. You two only wanted to make each other happy, but there would always be obstacles and peculiar incidents along the way. And this….you certainly hope he wouldn't change his mind and try again; whenever that time would be.


End file.
